


In Which Regis is Semi-Dramatic and Geralt is a Cutie

by Daovihi



Series: People are dying and everything's on fire because of a sex toy [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pet Names, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, theyre practically married at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Regis buys way too many flowers. Fluff ensues.





	In Which Regis is Semi-Dramatic and Geralt is a Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, two v-day fics in a row! I'm on a roll!

"Regis, I love you, but this is too much." Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Too much?" Regis sat up, disturbing the petals lying on top of him.

"There's flowers literally everywhere." Geralt pointed out. "Seriously, where did you get all of these?" 

Sure enough, flowers covered every inch of his and Regis' shared bedroom. Flowers were crammed into every available space, save for a small half-circle around the door. The bed might as well have been made of flowers too, because of how many petals were on it 

"From all the florists in Toussaint." Regis declared proudly. "After all, you deserve only the best."

"But all these flowers? Why?"

"Well, it IS our one-year anniversary, and Valentine's day on top of that. Therefore, I needed to make it special."

Geralt held back a smile. "I appreciate it. But, uh, quick question: whose money did you use to buy all these?"

"My own." Regis answered, laying back down. "I have accumulated a small fortune over the years, thanks to my immortality. But enough of that. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, lemme just…" Geralt stripped out of his chest armor and sat next to Regis. After a moment, he put his head on his pillow and took Regis' hand in his own. "Happy Valentine's day."

"And happy anniversary, love." Regis kissed Geralt, sharing their love. "Did you get me anything?"

"Hm. Got you this." Geralt pulled something out of his ass and waved it above him. It was a sprig of mistletoe.

"It's a little off-season for that, isn't it?" Regis chuckled.

"So?" Geralt wiggled the mistletoe once again. "Shouldn't wait a damn year just to do something."

"You bring up a very good point, my love. Here." Regis gave Geralt another kiss, dumping a handful of petals on top of Geralt.

"Really?"

Regis laughed out loud. "I always have wondered how you would look covered in flowers. Now I see that you look, hm, exquisite. And adorable."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Geralt turned away and pouted.

"Yes, love." Regis kissed the side of Geralt's forehead. "You are one of the cutest beings I have ever met. And that is saying something truly astonishing."

"No!" Geralt covered his face with his hands.

"I wonder how cute you would be in a flower crown…"

"No…"

"What? Why do you always deny how cute you are?"

"Cuz I'm not!" Geralt tried to cover his face with a blanket, only to spread more petals on himself. "Dammit."

"How about this: if you wear a flower crown, I will wear one too. Do we have a deal?" Regis offered, laying a hand on Geralt's bare shoulder.

"…Deal." Geralt grumbled.

"Ah! Splendid!" Regis immediately reached under the bed and pulled out two flower crowns. "Here, you can pick which one you want to wear."

"Fucking hell…" Geralt glanced over his shoulder and picked a (flower crown description). He sat up and nearly tossed it onto his head. "There. You happy?"

"Yes, quite." Regis smiled as he more carefully put on the (flower crown description). A few seconds later, he caught Geralt staring at him and grinning. "What?"

"You're cute."

"I know, you've only told me a million times." Regis lightly teased, taking Geralt's hand.

"No."

"What?"

"That's not how you were supposed to react. You were supposed to blush and say you're not cute." Geralt grumpily explained.

"Would it make you feel better if I did so?"

"No."

"My oh my, you're quite the negative nancy today."

"That's cuz you've gotten me all these flowers," Geralt indicated with his free hand to the entire room. "And yet you haven't given me many kisses yet."

Regis threw his head back and gave a good, hearty laugh. "You just can't get enough of kisses, can you?"

"Maybe if you didn't kiss so good, I wouldn't want so many." Geralt playfully sassed, leaning towards Regis 

"Well, if you insist…" With that, Regis met Geralt halfway and shared yet another kiss with him.

"Mm." Geralt moaned slightly. "Love you so much."

"I love you too… my flower."

"'Flower?'"

"Yes, Flower. I have decided just now that you need a pet name, and what better than one of the things that make you oh so adorable?"

"Really?" Geralt groaned.

"It's high time I gave you one, after all." Regis gave Geralt a quick kiss and continued. "We've been together for a year, now, and I have never once gave you a cute nane."

"Stooooop…" Geralt smiled, officially drunk on kisses. "You're making me wanna give you a pet name."

"Please feel free to! I do love cutesy nicknames!" Regis chuckled. He shifted into Geralt's lap and began running his fingers through Geralt's hair 

Geralt tucked his head into Regis' shoulder. He pulled Regis into a deep hug, inhaling his scent. Basil, sage, wormwood, anise, and…

"Cinnamon." Geralt said out of the blue. "That's what I'm gonna call you."

"I must say, I rather like it." Regis mumbled. "I love cinnamon."

"And I love my Cinnamon." Geralt kissed Regis' nose, making him giggle adorably.


End file.
